Typically, a badge holder is sewn, glued or clipped to an exterior of a garment. The badge holder can have a pocket that receives a card or a badge. The card or the badge can contain information that can, for example, identify an employee with a name and a company name. The pocket is disposed on and only accessible from an exterior of the garment. Motion of the wearer may cause a portion of the garment to gather or bunch, which may cause the pocket to bulge out from the garment. A bulging pocket that extends from the exterior of the garment may have a higher propensity to catch on or snag certain items that could tear or otherwise damage the pocket. Replacement or repair of pocket may become costly, especially when maintaining a large number of garments.